Mimi
|status=Alive |family= |occupation= |affiliation=Rabbit Office |entrance exam= (Optional) |quirk apprehension= (Optional) |debut=It's Just Business |voice=Atsumi Tanezaki }} is a It's Just Business: Mimi is introduced as a Pro Hero. and the head of the Rabbit Office located somewhere in Tokyo. She is one of the rare cases where an animal manifested a . Appearance 150px|leftMimi is considered an average-sized female rabbit, but is extremely small when compared to an average human person. She has white fur, long ears with black fur on the helix, and brown eyes. She possess all the traits of an ordinary rabbit, with strong claws on her paws and powerful hind legs, which she is usually seen standing on. Mimi carries around a wooden paddle that is held in her back by a large chain that goes over her shoulder and around her chest, and a leather bag in her waist where she stores different types of materials and equipment that she uses in combat and in her daily life. Personality History Quirk and Abilities |知力|Chiryoku}} is a Mutant-type that grants Mimi cognitive functions similar to that of a human and superior to her own race, being able to acquire knowledge through experience and develop skills that an ordinary rabbit is incapable of, but maintaining her natural traits and necessities. She can speak human language and has a vast knowledge of different subjects that make up for her lack of sheer strength, being particularly versed in chemistry and physics, which she utilizes to create an unique arsenal of devices that she uses in combat, but are also useful in her daily life. Enhanced Strength: Mimi is quite strong for a rabbit and is able to carry heavy objects with ease, as she is seen carrying her equipment and yet moving extremely fast with almost no drawback and no apparent fatigue. Although she can compete in a fight and overcome her opponents in most of scenarios using her intelligence and strategy, her muscular development and strength is limited by her small stature and mostly to her legs, that are extremely powerful by themselves, but she lack in overall strength when compared to a trained human. However, Mimi is still extremely strong and her kicks can be potentially dangerous to an unprotected target, specially when combined with her claws and speed that far exceeds that of an ordinary rabbit and humans in general. Enhanced Agility and Reflexes: Combining her wide vision field and long ears that can detect a great range of sounds, with her immense speed and small stature, Mimi is an extremely hard opponent to deal with. She can easily predict her opponent actions using one of the many natural tools that a rabbit has for survival and react instantaneously, dodging attacks and moving around the field with little to no effort. She is easy to be lost from sight, allowing her to hide and create traps using her devices by burrowing the ground with her claws, surprising her opponents and avoiding direct contact with them. 200px|right|Mimi using her paddle.|thumbEnhanced Speed: Mimi is extremely fast, thanks mostly to her strong hind legs and long feets that allows her to propel herself to reach great speed and hop over long distances, being able to cover a minimun of 10 meters in a single movement and a maximun of 20 meters, as well as her fluffy and light body that permits such deeds. Her speed is an essential feature of her combat style, allowing her to avoid damage and engagement in direct combat to come up with strategies while her opponent is busy searching for her when she is hiding or pursuing her. It also fill her lack of strength, as Mimi is able to use her speed together with her wooden paddle to build up momentum to charge powerful attacks that can wipe out large groups of opponents or launch her devices in great distances. |cooperativeness=2 |coopgrade=D }} Equipment Wooden Paddle: A wooden paddle that Mimi carries around and uses as a weapon and a complementary tool to handle her devices. Despite it being made of wood, it is quite durable and is able to take several hits without breaking or cracking. Leather Bag: A leather bag where she stores her devices. |Eggusupurōra|lit. meaning Egg-shaped Camera}}: is an oval camera with a propeller that can be controlled through a tablet-like device where all the images and sounds captured are sent to. Mimi can control up to four eggs-plorers at the same time. They have the size of a golf ball and can last 25 minutes in the air.It's Just Business: Mimi uses four eggs-plorers to search for a suspect wearing an octopus costume. |Eggusupurōjon|lit. meaning Egg-shaped Bomb}}: * : * : Quotes Trivia * "Mimi" (耳) is the Japanese word for "ears", a signature trait of rabbits. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mutant Quirk Users